ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
School Survival
This is the second episode in Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Hope you enjoy! Summary Owen is putting things in his school bag, getting ready to leave. Owen: Let's see, I think I have everything... The Librarian comes up to him. Librarian: Hello Owen. We got some new books in stock. I have to leave, but do you want to stay behind and organize them? Owen: Sure. Owen grabs his phone. Owen(narratin): Hey Dad, I'm staying after school to help, please pick me up in about an hour. The scene cuts to a dark room. There are two mysterious figures. Zeryph: We need to send in another monster, to get rid of that meddling Sarth and his family. Leader: Conveniently, looks like the son of Sarth is by himself in a large building. Send in one of our monsters. A dark pulse of energy flies out of the room. Owen is organizing books. Owen: Cool they have Morpheus Road now! Suddenly, a humanoid monster appears behind him with a deformed face, and bulky right arm and 2 left arms. Owen: If you need to check out books, please come back tomorro- He sees the deformed figure. Owen: -oooh crap. The monster shoots a ball of energy. Owen barely dodges. Owen: Ok, this is a bad. Owen rushes toward the door, and it is locked. Owen: Oh no, I can't waste my anime power on this, I'll need it later. But if I don't... The monster shoots an energy ball. Owen: Maybe the blast can destroy the doors. Owen dodges. The doors are left unharmed by the blast. Owen: Aw man now it's even more of a bad. Owen spots his backpack. Owen: I can text Dad or Mom for help. Owen rushes to his bag, and empties it out. He grabs his phone, but the monster shoots an energy ball. He can barely dodge it, and his phone gets severed in half. Owen: Oh no. The monster runs up to him and smacks him in the face. He goes flying and is smashed into a bookshelf. He can barely move. The monsters arm extends and goes to finish him. Owen(thought): I don't think my power burst is gonna happen. I need a weapon. Owen reacts quickly and raises his hand. It glows and Owen fires an energy blast, a large one similar to a Kamehameha. It knocks the monster through a window. Owen scrambles out and runs down a hall. He ducks into a classroom, and hides under a desk. Owen: This is bad this is very bad. My anime power is used up, and I have no means to defend myself. And all the school doors are locked so I can't leave. I just have to survive for 30 minutes until Dad comes to pick me up. Owen surveys the classroom. Owen: I'm in the science lab. Owen grabs a textbook. Owen: Ok, I can make a smoke bomb. Owen grabs some materials and turns on a Bunsen burner. He mixes the materials and puts it in a can and wraps it with tape. He puts a small piece of string in there. Owen: Now I need something to light it. Owen feels his pockets and pulls out a small rectangular box. Owen: Alright, I have my lighter! Owen pushes a button and a lighter and small knife come out. He peers around the corner, and sees the monster. He lights the fuse and throws it. It releases a cloud of smoke. Owen makes a run for it and dives into the other hall. The monster runs through the smoke and goes where Owen turned. Owen panics and throws the knife. It wedges in the monsters neck. Owen: Yes! The monster absorbs the knife into its body. Owen: Eep. Owen runs down the hall. The monsters tongue extends and grabs Owen's foot. Owen trips. The monster barrels toward him. Owen(thought): I can't use an anime power again, I'll over exert my body! But if I don't, I'll die! The monster continues to barrel toward him. Owen: I guess I've got no choice! Owen extends his arms, about to use a power, but suddenly, a magic blast strikes the monster in the face. Owen turns and sees Sarth's sister, Grena. Owen: Aunt Grena! Grena: Hello Owen. I see you've gotten into a bit of trouble. Grena waves her hands. Grena: I can handle this. Owen: Ok. Thanks! Owen dashes off. The monster chases after him, but Grena stops it. Grena grins, and summons a magic scythe. Grena: The Grim Reaper is here. She slashes the monster multiple times, until a final slash cuts it in half. The monster disintegrates. Owen: That was awesome Aunt Grena! Grena: That's what I do. Grena and Owen are flying home. She drops Owen off at his house. Owen: Thanks for saving me! Owen starts to walk. Grena: Owen wait. He turns around. Grena: The Sailor Moon movie, get ready for it. Owen: What? Grena: You'll find out soon. Grena flies off. She reaches her home. Grena: Dear, I'm home. Anna: Welcome back, love. Grena: Nice to see you. We cut back to Owen in his room, tinkering. Owen: That was crazy. Owen's computer flashes. He clicks on it. Owen: HOLY CRAP! He runs out of his room. Owen: DAD! THERES GONNA BE A SAILOR MOON MOVIE SHOWING HERE ON SUNDAY!!!!!! Sarth: Ok son, geez.. Owen: Will you take me? Sarth: Yes, I will take you. Owen: Do you promise? Sarth(sighs): Yes I promise. They shake on it. We cut to Grena watching on a crystal ball. She snickers. Grena: Oh this is going to be great. Episode ends Category:Episodes